


Falling

by Calorae



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, M/M, Wow i made it sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calorae/pseuds/Calorae
Summary: Call is doing fine.Aaron is not but he tells himself he is. Nothing is wrong after all.





	

Its when he wends off his eyes that the realization hits Aaron. The smile is still plastered on the others face but it didn't reach his eyes.

 

  
Aaron knows something is wrong, but instead of asking he bites his tongue till he tastes blood. Silencing himself with pain like always. Because the physical pain takes away the emotional one for a mere second.  
“I’ve got to go, promised Celia i would help her.” Call says when he finally turns back and the sudden turn is throwing curls into his face. He moves forward and kisses Aaron on the mouth and runs out of their dorm.

  
Lie.

  
Aaron knows because Call cannot lie. And the way he tugged at the end of his sleeves when he told Aaron that just now. Before running away from him.  
When Call comes back later that night. Tired, greeting Aaron with a smile and a kiss on the cheek before walking into his bedchamber. Aaron doesn't ask where he has really been. Because his love looks so tired and he cannot handle a fight.

 

  
Call is doing fine.  
Aaron is not but he tells himself he is. Nothing is wrong after all.

 

  
Its when one day in the classes and Call doesn't subconsciously grabs his hand, intertwine their fingers. Aaron looks at Tamara instead. She stares straight back and gives him a tiny smile before wending her eyes to Rufus. After class she corners him and raised in suspicion an eyebrow at him. Demanding answers as to why the two boys dont act like their usual selves. Aaron smiles apologetically. States nothing is wrong between the two of them thank you very much Tamara, before walking away. He is aware Tamara is not taking his lies serious. And he gives her a day or two to figure it out. What is wrong with them. Because Tamara is smart and she will not let this lay low.

 

  
Once upon a time when he finally had learn how to read Aaron had read in a magazine a foster sister gave to him, about how when laughing the person will look at the person they are attracted to most immediately.  
So when Celia cracks a joke that involved a quiz and a bird question and Call is losing it along with the rest of their group. And his eyes are not looking into Aaron's direction Aaron has to excuse himself. Walking to the toilets and forces himself to stare at his reflection in the mirror.  
He sees curly blond hair that will never return to that horrible haircut he had back in their copper year. A beauty mark under his left eye, clear blue eyes and a thin pair of lips. He often had been told he was pretty. Which made him only more confused as a young kid as to why people always kept sending him away at the end. In places where they said it would be his home. And lord that's when he runs for a toilet and throws up the dinner of that day. Because he is in panic. Because the last place he has been calling home is being attached to a black haired boy, who is sitting in the refectory laughing with their friends. And he is going to lose another place he called home.  
Suddenly Aaron feels very tiny. But he is goddamn 16 and he shouldn't feel tiny, with the gods of length and age on his side but he is.  
When he returns to the refectory and takes his seat next to Call he waits for Call to lean into him. Just to piss off Jasper who will comment on how they need to find a room. Yet he does not.  
“What took you so long?” Rafe asks him, nudging into his side with his elbow. Aaron shrugs and replies with a soft nothing.

 

  
When Jasper one day takes a seat next to Aaron on the grass, pulling out a cigarette and hands it to Aaron, lighting it and afterwards doing the exact same thing for himself. Waiting a moment, taking a thug and then beginning to talk. Aaron realises that it has become obvious to their friends. Tamara had said nothing after that one day she had cornered Aaron. Deciding that silence was gold in this case.  
“What is up between you and Call?” Jasper asks with a disinterest that is clear as day. Aaron becomes aware of the eyes that are eying their situation from several bushes away.  
“How so?” Aaron asks him, taking a thug of the cigarette and making a mental note to brush his teeth before he kisses Call again.  
“You look like he is so far away dude,” Jasper states. Disbelief all over the statement. As that he cannot believe that Aaron seriously just asked him that.  
Another thug and awkward silence that he does not want to address.  
“Look, Aaron. Tamara just wants you to acknowledge that something is wrong with the two of you. And that you can talk about it to your friend. To us.” That makes Aaron turn his head and look at Jasper. Who normally tries to ignore the fact that they are indeed friends and that they are actually important to him. “Did you guys have a fight?”  
“No.”  
“What the hell is wrong then? You guys are acting more depressed than Celia’s romance novels- Oh don’t look at me like that we both know we both have been victim to having her read them out loud.”  
“That is true i suppose.”  
“You didn't answer my question. What is wrong?”  
Everything. Everything is wrong.  
“Nothing.”  
“That is bullshit Stewart and you know it.”  
“I know.”

 

  
Aaron begins to see it more often. The lies, the half passionate kisses. And beautiful eyes he is in love with not returning the same gaze as his.

 

  
Aaron is drowning in love.

  
Call isn’t. But that is fine Aaron says to himself. He pulls Call close and smiles.

 

  
“Aaron,” Tamara begins. But instead of lecturing him she hugs him.  
“It’s so tiring ‘mara,” he says in a broken voice. Tiredness is catching up with him and he wants it to end. But that means losing Call and he can't lose Call. “How can he be so oblivious? How can one not be aware of that they don’t see someone like they used to do?” he asks. More in a whisper than in a normal voice.  
“I don’t know.”

 

  
Aaron is falling, but keeps smiling through the cuts the lies lay upon his heart.

 

  
“I love you,”

  
And all that Aaron can respond to that with is a nod. While tears are ready to be shot, a lump in his throat being clearly visible. Because those word his lover just said don't carry meaning anymore in the way it should. Instead it carries a lie. Because Call pulled at the edge of his sleeve when he said the words.

  
And Aaron Stewart knows that Callum Hunt has been falling out of love with him right before his eyes.

  
And Aaron knows that Call doesn’t know this yet. Because the boy he loves is oblivious like that. But instead of pointing it out to him Aaron bites his tongue till he tastes blood. And lets his head fall into the crook of Calls neck. Where he cannot hide the tears so he lets them be shed.  
“Aaron? Babe?” Call asks, panic edging his voice as he quickly turns, let the comic volume he was reading fall so his hands can hold Aaron’s face. He makes Aaron lookup. And worry is in the eyes Aaron fell in love with. But nowhere is the love he thought never would get away from them when looking at him. He realizes then that one day they will lay on someone who is not him and that expression will be. So he starts crying harder over a loss he has yet fully suffer.

  
“What is wrong?” Call asks. Aaron stares at the one he loves who is looking blurry through the tears before smiling with pain. Heartbreak oh so clear.  
“Nothing,” is what he replies before pulling Call into a hug. With his lips against the aforementioned. Because Aaron Stewart has been so used to giving his things away without being selfish.

  
So for one day he wants to hold onto to something longer. Because he knows soon he has to give it away. And that's why Aaron clenches onto Call like he otherwise loses everything. Because he is going to lose the thing that he loves the most one day. When Call will wake up and realize that he doesn't love Aaron Stewart anymore and leave him.

  
“Call.”

  
“Love?”

  
“Don’t leave me.”

  
“I will never leave you.”

  
And that's when Aaron starts to slowly lose it. He begins to laugh with hysteria written all over his face and sadness in his eyes. He looks at Call and smiles, letting his laughter die.

  
Because that last sentence was a lie.

  
And Callum Hunt was aware.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I havent read the books in so long i dont remember jack shit, i have exams and i wrote this instead.


End file.
